Prongs Rode Again Last Night
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: " You think the dead we love ever truly leave us? You think we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you Harry, and he shows himself plainly when you have need of him." Remus POV. Oneshot.


**Harry Potter**

**Oneshot**

**From the Third book when Dumbledore says " Prongs rode again last night."**

**I do not own Harry Potter. LOVE YOU JK ROWLING!**

**Prongs Rode Again Last Night**

* * *

><p>The werewolf howled, letting out its lonely cry.<p>

Suddenly, it bounded away, eyes glittering in the dark.

* * *

><p>I made my way carefully, sniffing for the scent of humans.<p>

I followed a fresh trail or two, but it led nowhere but the gigantic castle, which was protected.

I snarled in annoyance, showing my teeth yet again. Last time it had been at a black dog, with grey eyes.

His eyes. Sirius's. He had been here, but crazed by thirst for human blood, I had forgotten my friend, and thrown myself forward.

Though I knew it was wrong, and Padfoot was there, snapping and snarling, defending the humans.

I walked, trotting across the forest ground, only bristling slightly when there was a loud snapping sound.

Then I heard a whine, the cry of a packmate.

Instinctively I moved closer, eyes flickering in search of my friend.

I stepped down to the lake, walking toward the scent.

Then I froze, ducking, ears back, tail low, as a dark shape rippled past.

Dementors.

I pulled my lips back to show my glistening fangs, they payed me no attention, but I could hear their rattling breath and the cold that they brought.

I shuddered, despite my fur, and rested on my haunches, watching the scene unfold.

The water rippled, and slowly the coldness took over and the ice crackled, splitting.

I hesitantly rose, tanding on my hind legs for a better view.

What were they after?

Then I spotted them.

Lying across the ground was Sirius. I let out a panicked whine, but before I could get closer, I heard the shouts of someone else.

I backed off, letting the shadows of the trees hide me.

He was shouting, and waving his wand desperately at the dark creatures. But they were having none of it.

The girl with him, she too was trying.

Then she fell beside Sirius, and I whined. I knew I couldn't approach, because I wasn't safe. If I smelled human blood I would kill.

Somewhere in my own mind, I knew not to come closer.

Then Harry fell, collapsing from the coldness.

At that I growled, snapping ready to attack, to protect Padfoot.

But something stopped me.

I turned to a blazing white light.

A four legged creature bounded forth, head lowered.

I jumped back, ears flat.

And it charged, fighting off the dementors, driving them back with apparent ease.

Then it was approaching someone, and I stepped forward to see better, but then the light was gone, and so was the human.

Then there was light, a trail of it, dashing through the forest.

Delighted, I ran, following it, and using my long legs to run with the creature.

It turned its head, lowering its antlers in greeting like he had so many times before.

I let out a cheerful yelp, running at the stag's side.

Then it slowed at the lake we used to splash around in, with James pushing Sirius in first to " Test the temperature first."

He slowed to a stag's regal walk, holding his head high, though his eyes seemed to sparkle.

We walked to our favorite tree, and though I longed for Padfoot to be here too, I followed the stag.

The stag turned, then it used its antlers to make his mark on the tree.

I agreed and brushed my own pelt against the tree. Our tree.

The Marauder's Tree.

I was restless, and knew the wolf in me wanted to prowl. But because I had had some of the potion, I was still half in my right mind.

Instead, I lay down, next to the silver stag who was now lying down by the tree.

I rested my head on my paws, and gave a contented growl before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my office hurriedly.<p>

I ran down to the lake, dropping my things, not caring that the Grindylow tank crashed.

I ran to the tree and touched the mark, his mark. Forever etched in the bark of our tree.

I looked up, gathering my things, and I was in a carriage when I saw it.

A flash of silver light, racing, dancing through the trees, and I could have sworn I heard his laugh.


End file.
